vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knuckle Bine
Summary Knuckle Bine is a beast hunter and an apprentice of Morel alongside Shoot McMahon. He debuts as a member of the team sent after Gon and Killua in order to gain entrance into the country of NGL, and after meeting them, he agrees to train and spar with them every night for a month, and afterward, enter NGL to assist in killing off the Chimera Ants. He makes a promise to Gon to rescue Kite from them, and with the help of Morel, can do so. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Knuckle Bine Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears to be in his 20s Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Emitter), Acrobatics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Has fought over 5,000 battles), Limited Adaptation (He was able to grow accustomed to Cheetu's speed), Limited Animal Manipulation (Like Gon, is very good with animals), Law Manipulation and Invulnerability (When Knuckle lends his aura to a target, he imposes two strict limitations, the target cannot damage him conventionally (physical attacks) until they have paid back their debt, Knuckle also cannot damage his opponent, however exceedingly powerful attacks can pay back all the debt with one hit as seen with Youpi), Power Nullification (If the aura borrowed from Knuckle exceeds his opponent's total aura, the opponent will be forced into a state of Zetsu for 30 days) Attack Potency: City Block level (Stronger than Chimera Ant Arc Gon Freecss. Gon stated that without Ken, Knuckle would have one-shot him. ) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Is far faster than Gon. Got behind Gon right after landing a hit. Was able to grow accustomed to Cheetu's speed however his body couldn't keep up. Dodged attacks from Menthuthuyoupi and was able to blitz him while stunned.) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Likely stronger than Gon.) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Nearly one-shot Gon.) Durability: City Block level (Took a Jajanken from Gon without any significant injury), at least City level, likely far higher for APR/Potclean (Menthuthuyoupi could not even scratch it, and neither could Post-Rose Meruem. Knuckle himself said that nothing could destroy it) Range: Standard melee normally, up to a hundred meters with Potclean’s ability to gain interest (However, even if Knuckle is over a hundred meters away from his target, it will not disappear, allowing him to track an opponent.) Stamina: Immensely High (Evaded Menthuthuyoupi for an extended period of time without tiring. On the day he graduated from primary school, he managed to get away from four police cars and two bikes for an entire day and night to let his friends escape. His stamina far exceeds that of a cheetah, and stated that he could “run as far as he needed”.) Intelligence: Gifted. Despite being reckless and quick to fly into a rage, Knuckle has good analytical skills, which he showed when he easily figured out the mechanics and weaknesses of Menthuthuyoupi's explosion ability and Gon's Jajanken. Knuckle is an extremely talented Nen user and is highly experience, having fought in over 5,000 battles. Due to his years of experience, Knuckle is talented at strategy, and took charge during the strategic sessions before the palace raid alongside Killua. Knuckle is also an arithmetical genius, being able to execute complex calculations on the spot and without error. Knuckle is an experienced and perceptive fighter to where he can predict his opponent’s move by reading the flow of their aura, although he is rather reckless. Weaknesses: Brash and impulsive. Potclean’s target only gains interest within a proximity of 100 meters from Knuckle. Knuckle cannot damage his opponent and his opponent cannot damage him when Potclean is active, however powerful attacks beyond Knuckle can pay back most if not all the interest accumulated in one blow. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Hakoware (天上不知唯我独損ハコワレ Bankruptcy, Chapter Seven):' Knuckle can conjure an indestructible mascot named the “Amortizing Power Redirector” (APR), or “Potclean” in the Japanese manga after striking an opponent. Potclean loans Knuckle’s aura to anyone it is tethered to, which is indicated by a counter. As long as Potclean is attached, any attacks the opponent deals to Knuckle returns the donated aura and lowers the counter, and until all of the aura that is given by Knuckle is returned, the opponent cannot damage him physically. Conversely, Knuckle’s strikes will only give his opponent more aura but causing no damage. Potclean’s interest rate is 10% of the aura borrowed, which increases by 10% every 10 seconds. As interest mounts, Potclean also grows larger, and if the lent aura exceeds that of the target, the opponent is said to have “gone bankrupt.” While the opponent can only gain interest within 100 meters of Knuckle, Knuckle can track their general location regardless of the distance. This technique can also be used on multiple targets at once. **'Individual Ren Suppressor (トリタテン, "Toritaten"):' When an opponent “goes bankrupt”, Potclean turns into the IRS, or Toritaten that follows the opponent for up to a month and forces them into Zetsu, preventing the opponent from using any Nen. Gallery Killua_versus_Knuckle.gif|Knuckle fighting Killua Gon_vs_Knuckle_(2)_1ª_Pelea.jpg|Gon fighting Knuckle Morau_y_Knuckle_vs_Cheetu_(5).jpg|Knuckle vs Cheetu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users